


Let it rain all night long, let my love for you go strong

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio keeps walking, even if he's not sure he knows where he is at the moment, he only knows that it's dark, it's really late -impossibly late-, and it's starting to rain.<br/>Just what his day was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it rain all night long, let my love for you go strong

**Author's Note:**

> A follower of mine requested Bencutio+under the rain, so here it is.

Mercutio hates a lot of things, like Tybalt or sweets with coconut in it, but nothing as much as he hates himself.

Because he's such an ass. Seriously, in all Verona he'd won a hypothetical prize in a hypothetical 'who is the most asshole' competition.

His mother used to tell him when he was little that there was something wrong with him. To his defense, he always believed her, but decided to ignore it just to piss her off.

But _there is_ something wrong with him.

Established that, Mercutio keeps walking, even if he's not sure he knows where he is at the moment, he only knows that it's dark, it's really late - _impossibl_ _y_ _late_ -, and it's starting to rain.

Just what his day was missing.

He doesn't even ask himself if he has an umbrella because no, he doesn't even own an umbrella and usually he shares Benvolio's because Benvolio is a saint and will never leave him under the rain.

But Benvolio isn't there.

Because Mercutio may have accidentally confessed his feelings for him and then ran away. And with 'confessed', he means 'shouted to his face like he was going to murder him, not telling him he has been in love with him for years'; and with 'ran away' he means 'had a mildly panic attack and then ran away'.

Yeah, no surprise Benvolio isn't there.

There is _definitely_ something wrong with him, because he waited years for this moment and then he was able to fuck it up nonetheless because he was angry.

It's not even like Benvolio was dating the guy, it was just a rumor. But they looked cute together, and Benvolio seemed happy and that was enough for Mercutio to decide that there was no chance for him.

So he got jealous, then he got angry at Benvolio, confessed his feelings fucking up years of mental preparation and waiting, and ran away in the night hoping that Verona would eventually swallow him and save him the embarrassment of ever talk to Benvolio again.

He made a fool of himself and made a scene and probably Benvolio would never forgive him because he ruined such a nice night out.

The rain is now falling with force, and Mercutio should find a shelter under a balcony or anywhere, but instead he keeps walking in the random direction he took when he left the party.

A little fall of rain never hurt anyone, after all.

And, if he catches a cold, Valentine will pity him instead of being angry with him, and he'll take care of him like the good little brother he is. Probably he shouldn't tell Valentine about how he fucked up everything, he wouldn't be happy and - _god forbid it_ \- he would call Benvolio and explains to him what his asshole of a brother actually meant.

Speaking of calls, Mercutio feels his phone buzzing into the pocket of his jacket; the thing didn't stop since he left, he's aware of it, but he just doesn't want to answer it.

Better face everything tomorrow, when he will find a proper excuse for his actions and hopefully a nice warm sun will shine over Verona.

At this point, his hair are glued to his face by the rain and he can barely see where is going so he stops before he falls in a hole, break a leg and die.

Okay maybe he wouldn't die, but it's not in the mood to break a leg.

Thankfully there a lot of balconies and he just go under one and...well, nothing changes, because he's still an asshole who probably ruined all the chances he had with the guy of his dream.

His phone is still buzzing when he sits down on the stairs in front of one of the buildings, so he takes it off without the intention to reply.

25 missing calls and a dozen texts.

_Shit this is no good._

Benvolio is the one that has been trying to call him the most, followed by Romeo and - _shit shit shit_ \- Valentine. He ignores the calls and reads the texts

 

 **Benvolio:** Answer your phone.

 **Benvolio:** Mercutio answer your damn phone now

 **Romeo:** 'Cutio please answer, we are worried, man.

 **Benvolio:** We need to talk, where are you?

 **Romeo:** This is not fun. Where are you?

 **Romeo:** Okay I get you don't want to answer your phone, just tell us you are okay.

 **Valentine:** It's 2 am and your friends woke me up. What happened? If you are running away like last time I'm not going to search for you three days.

 **Valentine:** Mercutio don't do this, you know it's awful when you ignore everything and everyone.

 **Benvolio:** We need to talk, where are you?

 **Benvolio:** Mercutio, please, we can talk when you feel like it, but tell me you are okay.

 **Benvolio:** I'm worried, answer.

 **Benvolio:** Okay, maybe you don't want to talk to me, but talk to Romeo at least.

 **Benvolio:** Please

 

Mercutio puts his phone back in his pocket and pretends he never read the texts.  
His friends are worried, his brother is worried and he doesn't want to answer.

There is something wrong with him.

He brings his legs to his chest and puts his chin on his knees and waits. He waits for God knows what. Probably the rain to stop so he can go back home and face Valentine's worried grumpiness, but it doesn't look it will stop soon.

Good, let it rain, he is not really willing to go back home.

His clothes are wet and drying against his skin and he starts to feel cold, as a shiver running down his spine makes him notice, but he doesn't do anything about it. He'll catch a cold for sure at this point. Whatever.

Verona is strangely quiet and he think he'll go mad because in the silence there is no way to stop his internal monologue that is kindly reminding him that he's an idiot for a long list of reasons labeled by numbers because there aren't enough letters in the alphabet for the list.

He should text Benvolio and tell him that they will talk tomorrow, that he needs time, and that he's sorry about the scene he made at the party.

Yeah that would be probably the smartest thing to do. So of course he doesn't do it; instead he sulks like a child and doesn't act like the twenty-four -almost twenty-five- guy he is.

On the bright side, Benvolio didn't send him texts telling him he's an idiot or that hates him: that's good, but not enough. Maybe Benvolio was waiting for him to pick up a call to insult him properly.

Texting Romeo would be the easiest thing, then Romeo will tell Benvolio, who will tell Valentine, and they would leave him alone.

Fine, he'll text Romeo in a couple of minutes.

If he doesn't  freeze to death first, of course. 

Verona is so quiet that despite the rain he can hear the sound of step coming to his direction and somewhere inside his brain his fight or fl ight instinct wants to kick in, but then he hears a voice. "Mercutio?" 

Mercutio looks up and he wants to run away because it's too late to fight, he's already defeated by just the sound of his name. "What are you doing here, Benny?" he asks instead, almost annoyed.

When Verona became so small? Curse this damn city! Curse this late hour! And curse Benvolio for going after him.

"What I am..." Benvolio inhales sharply. "We have been looking for you for almost an hour!"

Mercutio stares at him and he almost wants to tell him that yeah he knows, but then he frowns. "Where's your umbrella?" he asks noticing that Benvolio is soaked to the bones just like he is. Just he looks more miserable than him, for some reason.

"I forgot it." Benvolio replies pushing away his hair from his eyes. "It wasn't raining when we started searching you."

"You never forget your umbrella." Mercutio says absently. "You must be really pissed off at me."

"Mercutio." Benvolio sighs and step under the balcony, more than glad of the shelter. "What happened?"

"You were there. Did you miss the moment when I shouted in your face?" Mercutio asks worried. He didn't imagine all the stuff, right? Because once happened and it was simply _awful_.

"No I didn't." Benvolio agrees. He will not forget it soon, that's for sure."But...why did you run away?"

"Because I fucked up. Like, I never fucked up this much." Mercutio admits.

"So you run away and you ignored me and Romeo, all our texts and our calls." Benvolio shakes his head. "We were worried!  W e called Valentine hoping you went back home but you didn't and anything could have happened! Never do that again." he demands, even if he knows it will probably happen again in the next month, or even week. 

"I..." Mercutio now feels ashamed, and looks at his shoes because he can't stand the way Benvolio is looking at him, both angry and relieved at the same time. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, but I do." Benvolio replies immediately. "You ran away before I could say anything, it's not really fair."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." Mercutio says with urgency, still  refusing to look at the other. He really doesn't want -or need- to be rejected  in the middle of the nigh t  when he feels so miserable. 

He stands up and decide that maybe if he's quickly he'll be home before Benvolio is done with his  speech, even if that means going back under the rain. Which he understands is not a cool idea the moment the rain hits his head once again or he becomes aware of how wet his socks a re.

I t's a good distraction, the splashing sound in his shoes, and the raining falling hard over his shoulder as he ducks his head.

" Does it mean I have to shout like you did? " Benvolio  asks without missing a beat and following the other,  voice high and clear over the sound of the rain. "Would you listen to me in that case?" 

"Can you wait until tomorrow?  _ Please? _ " Mercutio begs hoping that he sounds tired enough to convince the other. 

"Why would I do that? We are both here now, right? You will just have to listen to me."

"Have mercy on me." Mercutio whisper s . "Just tell Romeo I'm fine and go back home. I'm sorry about the fuss and the walk under the rain, but I can't do this right now." 

Benvolio considers that, considers leaving Mercutio alone, or ignore the topic until tomorrow, but the problem is that he ignored it for way too long and he's tired of it. They both ignored it for so long that Mercutio exploded because he couldn't handle it anymore. "Would you listen to me for five minutes?" he gently asks the other. "Then we can get home and dry up since we need it?"

Mercutio  turns his head and nods, but he doesn't stop walking.  He can't feel the end of his fingers anymore, so he puts his hands in his pocket s , but that doesn't help at all. Okay they totally need to dry  up .

"First of it, I'm not dating anyone. I really have no idea who told you that or why people may think I'm dating someone. Also, you and Romeo would be the first two to know, don't you think?”  Benvolio starts trying his best to ignore the rain,  the way it gets inside the collar making him shiver. “Second: don't you ever snap like that again you scared me for life.”  a pause. “ Third: I love you too.”

Well, saying that wasn't that hard. Maybe he could have said it years ago avoiding a pure waste of time.

Mercutio  stops and turns around as quickly as he can, and stares at Benvolio as h e's staring at some Deity and his brain can't simply process. “Wait...what? What did you just say?”

“I said.” Benvolio keeps moving. “That I love you too, Mercutio. I would have told you at the party if you had given me the chance.”

“Oh God.” Mercutio is  petrified. Not literally, but  very close to it . “Y-You are serious, like t-totally serious. Like you are not lying to-to make me feel better?” he stutters as Benvolio gets closer and closer and his hearts beats frantically in his chest. 

“Yes Mercutio, I am serious.” Benvolio reassures him with a small smile . He's sure he's blushing but he can't really feel the heat on his face under the rain. “I never been this serious all my life.”

“Oh God.” Mercutio says again. “This is actually happening? Like, it's all real? I'm not dreaming, or worse hallucinating or...”

“Do I have to kiss you to prove this is happening for real?” Benvolio can feel his heart jumps in his throat. He would do that -he really wants to do that- but the idea makes him nervous and he can only hope he's showing enough confidence to fool Mercutio.

“Nah, that wouldn't make really a difference, you know? That's what usually happens when I'm dreaming.” Mercutio let go a quick and forced laugh as he mentally slaps himself because who the fuck goes around saying things like that?

“Mercutio.” Benvolio says recognizing too well when Mercutio needs to be reassured. “Everything is okay, and everything is pretty much real.”

Mercutio decides to believe it, because he needs it, and he knows that somehow Benvolio always manages to give him what he needs, so why should be lying about this?

Also he's sure he's not dreaming because he would never make rain in a moment like that, okay? He knows his mind.

“Okay.” he nods. “So...you love me? You, Benvolio Montague, love _me_?”

“Most ardently.”

Benvolio has just the time to smile before Mercutio cups his face and kisses him.

It's awkward at first, none of them really sure about what they are doing, the rain definitely not helping, but it's sweet and it's okay.

They really couldn't care less because they are both kissing the person they have waited to kiss for so long and that's enough.

“First kiss in the rain.” Mercutio says throwing his arms around Benvolio's neck and involuntarily licking his lips. “It's so romantic that it definitely makes up for the scene I made at the party.”

“I don't think so.” Benvolio says, his hands resting gently on Mercutio's hips.

“Okay, almost.” Mercutio corrects his version.

“No.” Benvolio shakes his head.

“A little bit?” Mercutio tries one last time hopefully, biting his bottom lip.

“A little bit.” Benvolio agrees with a small smile.

Then Benvolio tilts his head and that's the sign Mercutio needs to kiss him again.

And again.

And again.

Because they are already soaked to the bones, they are shivering, their fingers trembles with cold, and it's sure they will have a cold tomorrow, so there is no reason to rush home and ruin the -somehow- perfect moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _"And only the next day, Mercutio realized that Benvolio quoted Pride and Prjeudice to him."_  
>  (I couldn't resist with the Pride and Prejudice quote sorry. It came out naturally so I kept it.)
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble, but then Mercutio took over.  
> All mistakes are mine since english is (still) not my first language
> 
> Title from Rain by José Feliciano
> 
> If you have requests, or just wants to come and say hi, you can do it on my [tumblr](http://drunkpylades.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
